Over you
by livsgirl
Summary: One shot songfic out of Lead using the country song Over You by Reba McEntire.  Now extended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am a big country music fan and upon hearing this song I thought it would fit perfectly between our two favorite ladies. The best scene I could think of to go with it would be from Lead. Thanks go to Ladybugs Momma in helping with this one.**

* * *

><p>"What are we waiting on?" Fin asked Stabler<p>

"Cragen he said we don't touch the place until Graylik sees it, Just in case IAB wants to screw with us again."

"You sure Graylik not on one of her I've got be at the crime scene crusade."

"That's not Graylik" Fin said as he stared past Olivia.

I turned around and felt as if I had been punched in the gut.

"Alex" I whispered as I watched the blonde hair beauty that stole my heart walk towards me. Her hands in her brown trench coat and her hair bouncing with every step she took.

_I always knew this day would come_

_The world is just too small_

_To keep our paths from crossing_

_Here we are just look at us_

_I always wondered what I'd say_

_Would I tell you that life is great?_

_I'm getting better all the time_

_Really lookin' up_

_Would I be too proud_

_To show my heart?_

_Well, to tell the truth_

_It's not that hard_

"What do we got?" Alex asked as she stared at the four detectives who looked as if they saw a ghost.

The only thought that was running through my head was how bad I wanted to reach out and touch her.

_I'm still not over you_

_Still the only thing I wanna do_

_Is open up my arms and reach for you_

_And to hear you say, you want me, too_

_You're the one for me_

_Time doesn't seem to disagree_

_Baby, I'm still not_

_Over you getting over me_

_Guess I'll never be_

_Over you_

"Where's Graylik?" I hear Stabler ask, to me he sounds as if he's a million miles away.

"New administration called her back to the justice department. The DA let her leave immediately." Alex said with her eyes glued to the scene before her. It was almost as if she was avoiding eye contact with the detectives.

"And McCoy drafted you to fill in?" I asked.

"I wasn't drafted, Jack asked me." Alex said as she turned to face Olivia. Praying that her emotions wasn't shinning through.

"No one told us about it." I say not recognizing my own voice.

"I only accepted an hour ago." Alex says as if to stop the many questions she knew was going through Olivia's head.

"We never thought we'd see you again." Elliot says as polite as he could.

"I got your messages" Alex said as she looked away trying to hide the pain she felt " I'd pick up the phone to call you and remember."

"That we were there when you were shot."

"We heard Velez died in prison and Conner's was extradited to Ireland." I say "You've been out of witness protection for three years ."

_So there it is, I've said it now_

_God I wish some way somehow_

_You'd look at me with those big blue eyes_

_Say, you missed me too_

_But you moved on_

_I understand_

_Yeah, I tried that too_

_But here I am_

"You guys want to get started?" the tech asks oblivious to what is happening.

"Let's go" Alex said thankful for the distraction.

_I'm still not over you_

_Still the only thing I wanna do_

_Is open up my arms and reach for you_

_And to hear you say, you want me, too_

_You're the one for me_

_Time doesn't seem to disagree_

_Baby, I'm still not_

_Over you getting over me_

We go over the crime scene and I'm only faintly aware of what everyone is saying and what is happening. It's as if I'm on auto pilot, something that my body has mastered throughout the years. We walk out discussing how we can match the DNA only to discover the files are now sealed. It's as if we are back at square one.

_I guess I'll never be_

_Strong enough to finally set you free_

_I know love will never let me be_

_Over you_

"You ok?" Elliot ask as we climb in the car. He was the only person who knew about my relationship with Alex.

"Yeah" I whisper.

_I'm still not over you_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had originally planned this to be a one shot but it didnt work out like that. Hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

><p>"Cabot" Alex said as she answered the phone.<p>

"Cabot its McCoy."

Jack McCoy was the district attorney over the section of the DA's office that handled homicide and special victim's cases. He was also one of the extremely few people that Alex kept in touch with from her days as the ADA for the 16 Special Victims Unit. When she had returned from the witness protection program he had offered her the position of ADA for SVU but she had turned it down. She had told him that ADA Casey Novak was doing an excellent job and she didn't want it to seem like she was trying to move in on her job. When in all actuality it was because there was no way she could work side by side with the woman the loved knowing she couldn't have her anymore.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Alex asked hoping to keep the worry and fear that something had happened to Olivia Benson out of her voice.

"Everything is fine Alexandra I was just hoping that you would return to the 16 and take over this case for me. We had a solid case and then everything went south when Benson and Stabler was accused of knowing that the accused was molesting boys and did nothing to stop it sooner." McCoy said shaking his head on the other end. Alex Cabot was an extremely intelligent woman and just as equally hard headed as well. He knew that the true reason she didn't return to her previous job was because of Detective Olivia Benson. Cabot had it in her head that Olivia had moved on and found someone else.

It would hurt her too much to work side by side the one woman she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. As far as he knew she never blamed her or appeared to be overly distraught over the idea. Not that anyone could blame Benson if she did. Cabot had been in the witness protection program for over four years and there was no guarantee that she would ever be able to return. Olivia's devotion and faithfulness to Alex was something you would only see in the movies.

"What about Graylik? I thought she was handling the case?"

"She was" McCoy said confirming his suspicions that Cabot still kept up with the cases from SVU "She has been called back to the state department and I need someone who can clean this mess up and clear the detectives. That someone is you."

"When do you need me there?" Alex asked not thinking twice.

"In all honesty the second you returned from witsec but I'll settle for as soon as possible. As in about an hour. Cragen is already en route to pick you up. He should be there in about thirty minutes or less."

"What if I had refused Jack. What then?"

"Let's be honest Alex. There was no way you were going to refuse me. Especially knowing that your detective was in trouble."

"I'll fill you in as soon as I know something." Alex instructed as she hung the phone up not wanting to comment on what Jack said. She knew the case like the back of her hand just like every other case Benson and Stabler had worked since she had returned and took the position of Bureau Chief. Using her position she was able to access all the files, 61s, dispositions, and everything else that was needed for a case, their cases. Truthfully she would sit up at night and plan her method of attacks and lines of questioning if she was still working for them. Of course this was after she always spent a good twenty minutes hovering over Olivia's number debating to call her or not. She always chose the latter because she was so afraid that if she called another woman would answer. Even though it had been over four years that just wasn't something the ice princess could handle.

"Alex." Cragen said as he entered Cabot's office and looked at the woman he considered to be a daughter. Seeing her standing there reminded him how he grieved when she was killed. He lost count of the amount of AA meetings he attended because he blamed himself for her death as irrational as it was. The shock he felt learning that she was alive and the hurt he felt when his two best detectives didn't share that information with him. None of that compared to how he felt when she returned from wpp and didn't return to the 16. Hell for that matter never even called. That was truly the biggest knife in the heart.

"Cragen." Alex said as she grabbed her coat and briefcase "It's my understanding that your detectives have themselves in a mess again."

"Bogus Alex you know that" Cragen said as he held the door for her "You know better than anyone the amount of hours they will put in and how serious they take every complaint."

"I know Don." Alex said as she turned to face him placing a hand on his arm "It will be ok. This was a low blow tactic from the defense in an attempt to save his client from the death penalty. If he can get one juror to believe that there was knowledge before hand and nothing was done to stop him by NYPD then he's not to blame and therefore he shouldn't be put to death. All I have to do is prove that the discovery of earlier victims was made while investigating the original complaint. Henceforth deserving the death penalty.

"Would be great Alex if someone didn't decide to take matters in their own hands and by pass the justice system with a self imposed death sentence. Off the record and between you and me the bastard got what he deserved. On the record I needed him alive a little longer to clear Stabler and Benson."

"I'll have Stabler and Benson cleared. Anyone who knows them two, especially Benson, knows that this would never happen." Alex said as she allowed her mind to wander back to when they were together. She wished she could count on one hand how many times she had awaken to find Olivia's side of the bed cold and un-slept in. Just for her to find her at the station with exhaustion and fatigue written all over her face because she had received a possible abuse report involving a child.

"Look Alex" Cragen said pulling Alex from her thoughts and memories "I didn't tell them that Graylik returned to the justice department or that you were the one taking over the case. Don't be surprised at the deer in the headlight looks you may get."

"It may be best Don but let's face it. Between the four detectives they have over a half of century of schooling their reactions. They last thing I believe they will ever have is the deer in the headlight look.

"Now is as good of time as any to test your theory." Cragen said as he nodded toward the detectives standing by a CSU truck.

Alex took a deep breath as she shoved her hands in her overcoat and started to walk toward the detectives. To watch Alex one would believe that she was and at that moment the most confident person there. In truth she was more terrified at that moment than she was when a drug cartel was after her. In less than thirty seconds she was going to be face to face with a family that she hadn't seen since the last time she was whisked away by the Marshals. One of them being, Olivia Benson, the woman who still held her heart in the palm of her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do we got?" I asked as I approached the detectives. It amazed me that as experienced as they were no one attempted to hide the look of shock on their faces, most of all Olivia. Then again I had always been able to read her like a book.

I took a few extra seconds to look Olivia over hoping that no one else noticed. Her hair was longer than I ever remembered it being. It was obvious that she had put on a few extra pounds, but she still had an outstanding figure. The lines now lightly etched around her eyes told a story of hardship and laughter. Her chocolate brown eyes that once held so much love and life for me now appeared to be dull and almost empty. In essence she seemed to be only the shell of the woman she used to be.

I looked at the other detectives and wondered if they even had a clue of what Olivia had gone through. Who was I kidding I knew they knew. The look on their faces told me they did. It also told me they were torn between laying me out for the pain I caused Olivia or showing me the respect my title deserved. Even though I knew they put professionalism above all else I silently prayed they would chose the latter. I knew all too well the extent they went to protect one of their own.

"Where's Graylik?" Stabler asked

"New administration called her back to the justice department. The DA let her leave immediately." I say with my eyes glued to the scene before me. The quicker I could get this done the quicker I could be gone.

"And McCoy drafted you to fill in?" Olivia asked.

"I wasn't drafted, Jack asked me." I said fighting the tears and urge to pull Olivia into my arms hearing that honey voice. Remembering what it sounded like when she would whisper my name late at night.

"No one told us about it." Olivia said the bitterness evident in her tone.

"I only accepted an hour ago." I said as if to stop the many questions I knew was going through Olivia's head.

"We never thought we'd see you again." Elliot says as polite as he could but wanting nothing more than to rip Alex to shreds. He had been the one to hold Olivia night after night after Alex had returned and never called. The one that swore to her that there had to be a good reason and that she should be the one to reach out. Maybe she thought that she had moved on and when she did reach out only to be ignored. He knew that had hurt Olivia more than Alex's time in WPP.

"I got your messages" I said as I looked away trying to hide the pain and guilt I felt "I'd pick up the phone to call you and remember."

"That we were there when you were shot." Elliot said not even trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

No I said to herself. I would remember how I woke up in a hospital room alone. How when I called out for Olivia it was agent Hammond who entered the room. How he told me that it would be best for me to be declared dead and enter the witness protection program. How when I asked agent Hammond if Olivia had been told and was gathering her items it was explained to me that Olivia couldn't join me. His reasoning was because in the eyes of the federal government we weren't a couple and her life was not threatened by Zapata.

I would remember how I had told him in no uncertain terms what he could do with his program and his offer. There was no doubt that Olivia could and would keep me safe. After all she was the reason I was alive then.

I remembered how he explained that he couldn't force me into the program but to please understand that I would have to live with me being the reason for Olivia's death if I didn't. Hammond had went on to explain that when Zapata couldn't get the one he was gunning for then he settled for their family members. To him Olivia would be a double win. He would not only kill a cop but the girlfriend of the woman trying to put him in prison. That was what I remembered. Agreeing to witness protection in an attempt to keep the woman I love alive.

"We heard Velez died in prison and Conners was extradited to Ireland." Olivia says pulling me from my thoughts. "You've been out of witness protection for three years."

There it was the unspoken question. Why hadn't I called? Why haven't I answered her calls? How after everything we went through and had could I ignore her? If she only knew the truth maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be so mad.

"You guys want to get started?" the tech asks oblivious to what is happening.

"Let's go" I said thankful for the distraction and ability to divert the attention from what was really being said.

We go over the crime scene and I'm only faintly aware of what everyone is saying and what is happening. Having Olivia this close to me has always had this effect on me. During my stay as their ADA I found it amazing that I could even form a coherent thought and won as many cases as I did when she was in the courtroom. It only became worse after we started dating.

We walk out of the crime scene almost as if each of us in on auto pilot. Which in truth we are. We were discussing how they could match the DNA only for me to bust their bubble and let them know that the files are now sealed. They were basically back to square one. They each shake their head as they walk toward the squad car.

I stand there watching them pull away as the only thought going through my head how I was not over Olivia and never would be. That at that moment in time I discovered two things. That both the lord above and Jack McCoy were two of the cruelest people I knew. How could they put Olivia within reach knowing I could never have her again? I just hoped that whoever she was with now could give her the things I couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Cragen just stood back watching the two women he loved. He had never seen two women as hard headed as those two and how they had survived in a relationship was a mystery till that day. It had taken them almost a year to admit they liked each other and at least another good three months to do something about the attraction. Olivia because she was brought up to believe she was unlovable and Alex because of the expectations that her family placed on her. When they did finally get together you never found four happier men as you did at the 16.

Each had their own reasons for it. Munch because he now had a new conspiracy to talk about. How society was raising women to not need men anymore. Fin because he was able to question Olivia about the dynamics of two women being together. Not that Olivia ever gave him an answer. Elliot because he was finally able to escape work at a decent hour since Olivia always wanted to now. He was never one to leave his partner behind even if it got him in hot water because of it. Lord knew he stayed in hot water because of that. Of course that was all dependent if a case arrived at the last minute or there was time restraints with the case. Out of the four Cragen was the happiest for Olivia. The woman who he viewed as a daughter was finally sporting a smile on a daily basis. The complete opposite of what he, hell everyone for that matter, had seen for over six years. As a group they were happy because the legendary arguments and extremely high sexual tension between the two was a thing of the past.

"Alex, are you ready?" Cragen asked pulling himself from his thoughts.

"I am" Alex responded reluctantly pulling her eyes from where Olivia was a few minutes before.

The ride to the DA's office was a silent one. Cragen was trying to figure out how to approach the subject of her and Olivia. Alex was trying to keep the memories buried that were trying to seep to the surface. This would be the first time since testifying in the Connors that she would be setting foot in her old office. That was where Olivia had finally worked up the courage to ask her out. Alex smiled at the memory.

"_Come in" Alex called out wishing that who was on the other side of the door would make this a short visit._

"_Cabot" Olivia said as she entered the office 'Do you have a minute?"_

"_For you always." Alex said as she leaned back in her chair and removed her glasses. Pinching the bridge of her nose she could feel the onslaught of a headache coming._

"_I was wondering…" Olivia said as she started pacing and running her hands through her short hair. She had never been as scared and nervous as she was at that moment._

"_You we're wondering what detective?" Alex asked intrigued by Olivia's behavior. In the year she had known her she had never once seen her act nervous or unsure of herself. Alex was under the impression that those were two emotions that Olivia had no clue existed._

"_Nothing, just forget it." Olivia said as she turned toward the door to leave._

"_I will forget nothing detective." Alex said as she shot up out of her chair "Now you came here to ask me something detective. Now ask it."_

"_It's not important, Alex. I'm sorry I disturbed you."_

"_Olivia you have not disturbed me and if what you have to ask brought you down here in person than it's important. So please share with me."_

_There was something in Alex's tone that broke Olivia's determination to leave. In a way it sounded as if she was pleading with her to ask the question. It was almost the same tone that Olivia had envisioned night after night of what Alex would sound like pleading with her in bed. Olivia shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and took a deep breath before making what she was sure would be a fool of herself._

"_I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime. Have dinner maybe catch a movie?" Olivia almost whispered as she looked away unable to see the possible disgust in Alex's eyes. "Just the two of us."_

_Alex smiled to herself seeing the unsure and shy, almost childlike detective in front of her. She had always seen her as the strong self assured nothing could get to her type of person and often wondered what it would be like to see her with her guard down. Something she was sure that only Elliot was privy too and that was on extreme rare occasions she was sure of._

"_I would love to Olivia. How does Friday work for you?"_

"_You do?" Olivia asked as she spun her head around to meet a pair of blue eyes that held a sparkle in them that she hadn't seen before._

"_Yes I would Detective." Alex said with what was almost laughter in her voice noticing how Olivia would relax when she called her by her rank not her name. "I'll ask again. How does Friday work for you?"_

"_As long as the scum of the earth decides to behave for a couple of hours it's fine."_

"_On call?"_

"_Yeah, it's mine and Elliot's turn to catch this weekend."_

"_Then let's shoot for Thursday night. That way unless it's a major case nothing can hinder our date." Alex said secretly wanting the date to start tomorrow. Hell if she was truthful starting that second wouldn't be soon enough for her._

"_Thursday would be great." Olivia said as a smile broke across her face. "I'll let you get back to work and I will see you Thursday.'_

_Alex nodded as Olivia quickly opened the door and shot out of it. She was laughing to herself as she sat down to finish her brief. Who knew that the woman who had been stalked, had a gun pointed at her on numerous occasions, had been stalked more times than anyone could count was terrified to ask her out on a date.'_

"We're here." Cragen said clearing his throat pulling Alex from her thoughts.

"Thanks Captain." Alex croaked out as she reached for her briefcase.

"Alex" Cragen said finally deciding to take the bull by the horn "Take time and talk to Olivia."

"I wish I could but I can't" Alex said as tears started flowing freely down her face.

Before Cragen could say anything else Alex was out of the car and halfway up the stairs. He shook his head as he put the car in drive and headed back to the precinct. If he couldn't get Alex to listen and make the first move he wondered if he could get Olivia to put her foolish pride aside and make the first move.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come in" Alex called out exhausted. She had just spent the day moving her things from her office across town to her old stomping ground and briefing, Jim Steele to take over her open cases.

"We need to talk" Stabler said as he entered the office not even trying to hold his contempt for her out of his voice.

"Detective we have nothing to talk about." Alex almost growled knowing instantly what he was there for.

"The hell we don't."

"No we don't NOW LEAVE."

"News flash Cabot." Stabler growled back as he closed the gap between them "We do have something to talk about or at the very least I have something to say. You will listen to me then I will be gone. So the longer you argue with me the longer this will take. Do you understand?"

"Make it quick. I've had a long day and would like to get home soon."

"What the hell Alex? That women loved you. Hell to be honest she still loves you."

Alex looked at him wild eyes. Olivia still loved her? How she had moved on.

"In all the years I've known her work was everything. That was all she wanted and all she cared about. Then you came strutting into the precinct that fateful day the Morris Commission decided we needed baby sitters. Olivia's face lit up like a child's at Christmas when you walked in wearing that tan colored suit with the sleeveless brown top. I had never seen her like that. To show the slightest interest in anyone, that never happened."

Alex smiled at the memory of when she first met Olivia. She was wearing a pair of black pants that hugged her in all the right places with a light purple top that did the same. She was the type of woman who could walk into a room and command attention without ever saying a word. She came off so manly, so butch, yet so feminine at the same time. Alex knew the moment their eyes connected she was a goner for the detective.

"It took me almost a year to convince her to ask you out. Every time I told her to give it a shot she'd say no you were straight and why would someone like you give someone like her a chance. I'd always tell her she was wrong you were just as interested and that she deserved happiness. Just as much as anyone of us if not more so. So after a year of her pining over you and my encouragement she took a chance. A chance that she said would make her look like a fool and you hate her. I knew that wasn't the case. I had seen how you looked at Olivia. The way you smiled at her and always stood near her, leaning against her desk. Always bringing her coffee and breakfast never any of us. We didn't mind it though. In truth we found it hilarious that as a woman who was a detective couldn't tell you were flirting with her. At times it seemed as if you were throwing yourself at her and she was in her own world."

"I was wondering if she would ever catch on." Alex said with a smile remembering the times she would be brave and say to hell with it and flirt with Olivia. He was right that woman was oblivious when someone flirted with her.

"With my help she did. She called me that night after she left your office. She was so shocked and amazed that you said yes. She couldn't believe it. How did she get so lucky?"

"Why wouldn't I say yes. In truth I was the lucky one. She could have anyone and chose me."

"You have one thing right so far." Elliot said almost sneering "Then for two years everything was finally perfect in her world. She no longer lived at the station. I wish I could count how many times she would ask me to cover for her so she could leave early. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't have a smile on her face and believe me that was a welcomed change. Then here came Zapata. I personally want to kill the bastard that was responsible for destroying her happiness. Hell everyone at the department did and don't think we didn't try to find him and make it happen either."

"I can only imagine." Alex whispered knowing full well the extent they would go to protect their own.

"That night that we found out you were alive. That gave her so much hope. Then Conner's showed up which brought you back to us, to her. Do you know she thought that by convicting him it would free you from witness protection? Then when Agent Hammond showed up instead of you and said that you were moved immediately and given a new identity. You didn't even say goodbye Alex."

"Don't you think I wanted to Elliot? "

"Then why didn't you?"

"They wouldn't let me. They had heard chatter on the wire that Zapata's men were in New York and I had to be moved immediately. Apparently Conners being here was a method to pull me out into the open."

"What about when you came back then? The very least you could have done was reach out even if it was by mail. Do you know how bad that hurt her? Wait no you wouldn't because you didn't bother with her. I tried and tried and finally convinced her that maybe you were scared. A lot had changed in five years. So I was able to convince her to reach out to you and when she did you ignored her. IGNORED HER ALEX. What the hell?"

"I thought…."

"Thought what? That it would be for the best? Bull shit and you know it. You were being the same self centered bitch you were before you two got together. Then to have her read about your engagement in the society pages, to a man at that. Do you know what that did to her? No you don't because you don't care, so let me tell you. She took a special assignment with the FBI. One that took her clear across the United States and away from everything she knew. Away from Special Victims and we both know how important that is too her and why. When she returned she admitted to me that she was close to accepting a job in Oregon just so she wouldn't have to come back here and face the memories."

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Alex screamed as she jumped to her feet. "Don't think for one second that I didn't want to call her. That I don't stare at my phone nightly wanting to call her, because I do. I'd give anything to be in her arms again. To be the one she holds nightly. But I'm not and I can thank Zapata for that. That bastard stole just as much from me as he did from her. I thank god nightly that he died a very slowly, painful, horrible death. The only thing I regret is that it wasn't by my hands. I couldn't take his life like he took mine. So don't you come in here lecturing me on how much I've hurt her and how I have no feelings. How I'm a self centered bitch because you know nothing Elliot nothing."

"Then why?" Elliot asked using a softer tone and taking a step back.

"Why what?"

"Why not go to her. Talk to her."

"It's been five years Elliot." Alex said as she let the tears flow freely from her eyes "She's moved on and the last thing I want to do is cause her any type of problems. Her happiness is still the most important thing to me. It always has been and always will be."

For the first time since seeing Alex again Elliot smiled. She had made no contact with Olivia because she thought in five years she had moved on. Normally most people would but Olivia wasn't most people. Her love and devotion to Alex was stuff legends were made of.

"If her happiness is the most important thing to you then go and talk to her. What you discover may just leave you speechless." Elliot said as he turned and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for the gaps in uploading. I have been busy at work and not able to be at a computer as often as I use to be. I hope this makes up for the lapse in updates. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

><p>Alex smiled as she leaned against the wall watching the love of her life. Since she came back this had become a nightly routine for her. Every night on her way home she would stop by the 16 and watch Olivia for about twenty minutes. Then she would leave and head home to an empty apartment and cry herself to sleep. Tonight she hoped it would be different. Tonight with any luck after explaining everything and a lot of begging for forgiveness it would be different.<p>

Olivia looked up and felt every muscle in her body tense up when she heard that familiar clicking of heels on the tile floor. For years she could hear that sound in her sleep. She would remember how she turned around and would be staring into crystal blue eyes filled with love just for her. How it made her feel like there was no one else on earth but her. She took a deep breath making sure she was composed and had masked her feelings before turning around.

"Working late tonight counselor?"

"No detective." Alex almost muttered taken back by the business tone Olivia was using "I was hoping to talk to you."

"Everything I know is in the case files I had Elliot drop by earlier.'

"This isn't about the case." Alex said as she propped herself against Olivia's desk like she had done a million times before. It had almost became second nature to her.

"Then what is it?"

"It's about us."

"There is no us." Olivia growled out as she jumped to her feet "You made that plain and clear when you returned from witsec."

"What I made was a mistake. A foolish one at that."

"You know what Alexandra I don't have time for this." She said as she grabbed her coat and slung it on her body "I'm late getting home."

"Make time for it."

"Why so you can rub it in my face. Point out how being with me was just a phase. I think you proved that point when you got engaged to Robert. There's no need to put words to it Alex. I get I was used. I was a play toy for you to experiment with. Its fine. That's the past and I've moved on. If you're here to apologize don't bother I came to terms with it a long time ago."

"Oh really? Are you so sure about that.' Alex almost shouted stalking after Olivia "Then why did you take an undercover assignment clear across the US with the FBI. One that took you away from the one thing you loved in life besides me. Tell me that. Why did you come close to accepting a job there so you wouldn't have to face the memories of us here. It had nothing to do with coming to terms. You never came to terms.'

"YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING." Olivia screamed inches from Alex's face.

Alex could see how hard Olivia was fighting to hold back the tears. How she was determined to remain in different to her. Alex was just as determined to make her open up to her. To break through the ever famous Benson wall.

"I know what its like to not be able to be with the person you love. I know what its like to sit and wonder night after night how they are. What are they doing? Hoping and praying that the person they are with is treating them the way they deserve. Most importantly I know how it feels to be away from the one you're meant to be with."

"Then I suggest you hurry home to _ROBERT_ wouldn't want him to get suspicious. God forbid if mister society found out about your lesbian experiments with the blue collar detective."

That was enough for Alex she grabbed Olivia by the arm pulling her to her before backing her against the wall. She made sure that Olivia's eyes was locked with hers before she spoke, softly, clearly, and slowly.

"There is no Robert and there hasn't been for almost two years now. He deserved someone who loved him and be the wife he needed them to be. Someone who could give their heart to him. Not someone whose heart already belonged to someone else. A heart that had belonged to you since the day I walked into the precinct. He knows about us. I explained everything to him when I told him I couldn't marry him because I didn't love him. That I loved you and wanted, still want, only you. I was deeply sorry for the pain I had caused him."

Alex stopped long enough to see if what she was saying was registering. The softening in her eyes told her that it was. She figured she better get out everything before Olivia decided to run.

"I didn't contact you when I came back because I figured you had moved on. The last thing I wanted to do was to cause any problems in your current relationship. I would rather be miserable for the rest of my life just so you would have a smile on your face. When you reached out to me I thought you were just doing what you felt obligated to do. At that moment in my life I couldn't handle knowing or shall I say conformation of the fact that you had moved on. I was hanging on by a thread as it was. So I chose to ignore you. I was wrong for that. Believe me I will forever be kicking myself in the ass for that. Had I reached out we wouldn't be where we are right now. But my stupidity wait let me put it to you as Elliot did. I was being the self centered bitch that I was before we got together keep us apart."

"What I'm just suppose to forget the last few years and fall right back in bed with you." Olivia asked as she shook free of Alex's grip and headed for the stairs. "news flash Alex it doesn't, can't, and won't happen like that so if you came here for some fairytale ending its not happening. If there's one thing I've learned over the last few years there's no such things as happy endings and you can thank yourself for that. Congratulations."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I have been trying to update my stories sooner but it seems as if life and work has other plans for me. For those who were upset how Olivia handled Alex opening up to her give it time. Olivia is hurt. She just wants Alex to hurt like her even though she already is. As always reviews welcomed.**

* * *

><p>"I'm coming I'm coming" Elliot called out as he came down the stairs tightening his robe. Whoever was beating on his door at this hour better have a damn good reason, especially since they had just woken up his children as well.<p>

"You have a lot of fucking nerve" Olivia said as Elliot opened the door and she pushed her way in "You couldn't wait till you could run to her and tell her everything could you. Christ for once couldn't you keep your pig headed opinions and thoughts to yourself."

"I take it she found you." Stabler said as he headed to the kitchen to grab them a beer.

"What was your first clue Stabler me beating down your door at one in the morning. Wow you are a top notch detective."

"El?" Kathy called out as she came down the stairs hearing the commotion "Everything ok?"

"Yeah it's just Olivia."

"Hey Olivia want me to fix the spare room for you."

"No thank you Kathy I'm only here to kill your husband."

"That's fine but please remember he does have four children to raise." She said as she headed back up the stairs to leave them to their argument. If it wasn't for the fact that Olivia was gay and Elliot was a man that stood by his vows come hell or high water she would wonder about them.

"Look I thought I was helping. She deserved to know the truth."

"She deserved to know I was devastated. That I almost left New York to avoid occasions like today. That I still pine over her. Really she needed to know all that."

"Yes she did because the two of you are two of the most stubborn and hard headed women I have ever met. You two would spend the rest of your life dancing around each other or trying to avoid each other. Someone had to step up to the plate."

"Oh really and suddenly you know what's good for me. What's best?"

"I know she is. She always has been."

"News flash Elliot people change things change. She is no longer what's good or best for me. She is my past. I have moved on and I'm happy now. I would appreciate if you left well enough alone."

Olivia slammed her beer bottle down and headed for the door. Stabler wasted no time being hot on her heels saying what he had to say.

"If you're so damn happy why do you basically live at the station? Why is it that when you catch a nap in the crib you cry out Alex's name? Why is it since the day she was whisked away to wit sec you haven't even so much as look at another woman. Jesus Casey did everything short of smacking you to make you see it. I had to finally tell you that she was interested."

"I wasn't. I spend most of my time at the station because I'm married to the job. You know that."

"NO what I know is that you stay at the station to avoid facing an empty apartment. You cry out Alex's name because you still love her which is the only reason why you never gave Casey a second look."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I devoted myself to my job. The victims needed me."

"Why is that? Why have you've given so much to your job?"

"Jesus Elliot were you not listening the victims need me."

"Now that's a lie and you know it."

"The hell Elliot Stabler."

"Olivia the only person who knows you better than me is Alex. Now admit the truth."

"I told you the truth" Olivia growled out getting extremely frustrated with Elliot.

"No you didn't tell me the real reason why you haven't dated anyone else. Why you've given all your time to your job. Tell me."

"El leave it."

"NO TELL ME."

"You want to know FINE. I give all I have to my job because I want Alex and no one else I miss her so much at times it hurts. I also learned the hard way I'd rather be alone than to face that. I can't take losing her again. It almost killed me the first time. I'd be a fool to open myself up to that type of pain."

"You're a fool not to Olivia. She was taken from you by Zapata she didn't leave on her own free will. I am willing to bet my children's lives that had Zapata not come along you two would be married with little Alex's running around. Am I wrong?"

"No" Olivia whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Liv let me ask you have I ever lied to you or steered you wrong."

"No man never."

"Then please believe me when I say she feels the same way. Whatever she told you tonight is not a line or a lie. It's the truth. Sit down with her and talk. Really listen you may be shocked at what you discover."

"What could that possible be?"

"Happiness with the woman you love more than life itself."

Olivia glared at Elliot for a minute before giving up all façade of being mad. He was right. He knew it, she knew it. Hell his family and the neighbors that just heard everything knew it.

"Well Rico Suave who's been married to the same woman since he was eighteen how the hell do I do that."

"Starting with a phone call might be helpful." He said as he reached into her jacket pocket and pulled her phone out handing it to her.

"Yeah she didn't answer my last phone calls why answer these." She grumbled as she jerked her phone from him.

"Because she knows you. She knows you stormed from the building mad and hurt. Then as you cooled down you would call her or find her. I'm willing to bet my life she's waiting by her phone right now."

Olivia cut her eyes at him while she dialed a number she knew by heart. As much as she wanted to prove him wrong she knew he was right again. There had been so many times in their past they had argued she had shown up over here to vent absolutely positive when the time came that she wouldn't answer the phone. Only to have Alex answer on the second ring with are you ready to come home. Just like in the past she heard the voice that sounded like heaven answer the phone on the second ring.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is here is the next chapter for Over You. The bad news is I see this story coming to a close. I want to thank everyone who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I hope everyone enjoys and as always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into the café and looked around. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Alex sitting in a booth waiting for her. For any outsider who looked at Alex it would appear she was as calm and confident as she ever was. To Olivia, someone who truly knew her, she was as nervous as she could be barely keeping her composure. Even though she was a woman of her word Olivia was scared she wouldn't show. Truth was she wouldn't blame her if she didn't after what she said and walked out on her at the station.<p>

"Thank you for meeting me." Olivia said as she slid in across from Alex.

Alex simply nodded and picked up a menu to look at. She knew if she looked at Olivia much more she would break down and cry. That was not going to be a weakness she was going to expose to Olivia.

"Alex will you look at me?"

"Why. Olivia I thought you said what you had to say at the station. You've moved on. You have a happy life. Please don't feel like you have to explain why you moved on. Believe me its ok. I was misinformed and I am so sorry that I have disturbed you. I agreed to meet you to ask you to forgive me for disturbing you. I promise…"

"I haven't." Olivia said suddenly cutting Alex off.

"You haven't what?" Alex asked knowing that the only way to get information from Olivia was to force her to admit everything.

"I haven't moved on. I haven't stopped loving you. I never have and never will. I just function and run through a daily routine. Alex the day you *died* I died. Then when you returned and never once tried to contact me and then ignored me when I tried. I thought that was worse than when you died. Then to read in the paper that you were engaged to a man a MAN. Do you know how that made me feel? Like I was nothing more than an experimental phase in your life, a way to defy your mother while she was alive."

"I wish I could turn back time and keep you from the pain. I wish I had reached out to you when I returned. There is so much I wish I could change."

"But you can't Alex. We have to live with the choice we make. Some good some bad but either way they are our choices. I do want to know why you didn't reach out to me, Alex I was your friend before I was your lover and partner. If anything we could have at least been friends."

"I never wanted just a friendship with you, Olivia. That was the problem, I wanted all or nothing with you."

"Then why Robert? Why go to him or a man period if I was what you wanted?"

"Honestly I don't know other than I was lost after I returned. The world didn't stop for me when I went into wit sec and when I came back I was trying to fit into a place I didn't belong. He was good to me treated me queen. Worship me like you did. The only problem he wasn't you. In truth I was trying to honor the one wish my mother always had. I couldn't attend her funeral so I figured I would do the one thing she always asked of me."

"To marry a society man and settle down." They said in unison.

"Yes, and I'm sorry Liv. I am so sorry for the pain I caused everyone but most importantly you. I never wanted to hurt you in anyway. The hardest thing I had to do was go into the program and leave you behind. Then to come back for Liam Conners trial and to be whisked away again. Spending that night with you in the room. Being in your arms again. That was a dream come true for me."

"If being in my arms again meant so much why didn't you say goodbye the second time. Why did you send Agent Hammond to do it?"

"It wasn't my choice believe me. I wanted to. I wanted to stay but Conner's was a way to pull me out in the open. They had heard chatter on the wire that several hit man was in New York after me. I had to be moved immediately. I wanted to stay but Zapata was still on the loose. At least for the next three months he was."

"Oh Alex. No one ever said anything. Why didn't Agent Hammond tell us? We would have understood."

"I asked him not to. I knew what you guys would do if you thought you would have had a chance at Zapata or one of his hit men. The body count would have been through the roof and I'm not talking about his men. I'm talking about yours and the guys. He was able to kill an ATF agent who had been under for over two years. Killing you would have gotten me right where he wanted me and if he had killed you I would have gladly walked up to him for him to kill me. I need you to know and understand it was for your protection."

"I didn't need protecting Alex I needed you. Do you understand that? I need you to know that I was so sorry. It was my job to protect you and I failed. You didn't need to protect me I would have gotten what I deserved for failing you the first time."

"You didn't fail me Olivia. If you hadn't been there applying pressure I would have died. You saved my life. You may not believe that but you did. You may have lost me to wit sec and then to my own stupidity but not because you failed in saving my life."

"When he was killed in prison I expected to hear from you or at least I hoped I would."

"I know they wanted me to remain in the program. I did for a while but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to come back to New York. Back to you."

"But you never came back to me."

"I tried though. I was going to your apartment about two weeks after I had returned. No one but McCoy knew I was back. I wanted to surprise you but you were walking and laughing with a woman. You looked so happy that I didn't want to interrupt that. I wanted to see you talk to you. McCoy had offered me my old job back but I wanted to talk it over with you before I accepted. I would be a second ADA for the squad. When I saw you with that woman I just knew you moved on. There was no way I could work that closely with you and feel the way I did. Especially when I knew how good it could be. I called him up and made up a lie. Told him thank him so much for the offer but Casey was doing an excellent job and I didn't want it to seem like I was stepping on any toes. He had an opening for a Beaurea chief so I took that instead. It was in another part of the city where I knew I wouldn't run into you."

"Alex I have no clue what woman you saw me with but the only person I have been with since the night I asked you out was you. The whole time you were gone I was faithful to you. I knew there was a great chance I would never see you again but it would not have been fair to anyone if I dated them. Not when my heart belonged, still belongs, to you."

'She was about your height brown hair shoulder length, about your size. I could tell she was law enforcement by the way she walked and constantly surveyed the area. I figured you finally got with one of the many officers that constantly flirted and threw themselves at you."

Olivia sat there and thought about a woman who could fit that description. There were so many in the NYPD but truth of the matter was she mainly stuck with the squad. If there were other officers that she hung out with they were usually male officers. There were actually very few females that she associated with for the very reason of the flirting and throwing themselves at her. She found it to be very disrespectful to Alex even though they all thought she was dead. That's when it hit her.

"Alex the woman you saw me with was Special Agent Dana Lewis. She was the woman I went undercover for in Oregon. Even though we had a rough start we established a very good friend ship. She was someone I could talk to that didn't know you. That wouldn't watch or measure her words around me. She was a woman who had lost her family to the job. We were two female cops that could relate. That's it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to stop the chapter here before it became extremely long.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alex looked down and stared into her half empty cold cup of coffee. She had wasted three valuable years of being with the love of her life because she had misinterpret what she saw on the street. S4he didn't believe it was possible to be kicking herself any more then what she already was after Elliot left her office but she just proved herself wrong. For as long as she had known Olivia she had always been true to her word. The night in the deserted area before she was taken away in the black SUV Olivia said she would wait forever.

Forever. Something she had heard so many times before from the women she had dated. Don't worry Alex I understand that starting your career is time consuming but I will be by you forever. I know you are transferring into a hard unit but its ok baby because I will be there every step of the way forever. Forever for them had ended within three months of her climbing the ladder. Then it was you never have time for me. The job is always more important than I will ever be. Always followed with a slamming door never to be heard from again. But to Olivia forever meant just that forever.

"Liv, I'm so sorry.'

"It's not your fault." Olivia said shrugging her shoulder "I just wish you had come to me. Even if I was with someone I would have liked to maintain our friendship. You meant a lot to me Alex. Hell you still do."

"Do you think…?" Alex started to say but stopped and looked away.

"Do I think what?"

"Never mind."

"No Alex you wanted to ask me something. Now please ask me. You know I will do anything for you."

"I was wondering do you think we could work things out. Maybe try to reestablish what we had." Alex finally said after a few minutes still unable to look at Olivia.

Olivia took this time to study Alex. She was still the same stunning beauty she had always been. A few pounds lighter and the stress showing in her eyes but still a stunning beauty. It had always amazed Olivia that someone as beautiful as Alex and from such a well known family had shown her any interest. As she studied her she realized that if she said no she would be denying herself a chance to rekindle what she once had with her love. But by saying yes she was opening herself up to another possible heartache. One that she barely survived the first time. But a risk that she knew was well worth it.

"Alex." Olivia almost whispered.

The tone in Olivia's voice told Alex what she needed to hear. What she feared she would hear from Olivia. Her stupidity had cost her her happiness. She quickly snatched her purse from beside her and slid out of the booth. If she stayed there any longer she would lose it.

"It's ok. I understand." She said as she rushed for the door.

Olivia sat there stunned for a second before she chased after Alex. It never dawned on her that Alex would misinterpret her. Then when she thought about how she said her name she realized why. It was the tone one would use before breaking bad news. But for her the tone was a mixture of hope and anguish.

"Alex, Alex." Olivia shouted as she darted after Alex. Those daily jogs did her good she was a hard woman to catch "Alex, Jesus stop."

"Olivia I get it and I understand." Alex said pulling away from Olivia and starting to walk off again.

Olivia who had chased after this woman more times than she cared to admit had enough. She snatched Alex hard, actually a little harder than she meant to and pulled her to her.

"I swear you are just as infuriating as you were the day we met and lord knows just as hard headed."

"You can let me go detective."

"No I can't Cabot because without you I am nothing. I needed you like I need the air to breath. If I let you walk away this time it'll be my stupidity not yours that will be keeping us apart."

"Are you saying what I think I'm hearing?"

"Do you want me to spell it out for you woman. Yes, I'm saying Alexandra Cabot that I love you and only you. It has always been you and if you ask me it will always be just you. Lord knows it's not from the lack of other women trying believe me."

"Not helping detective" Alex whispered as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

"Yeah well" Olivia responded as she pulled her closer to her loving how their bodies always fit perfectly together. Almost as if they were made for each other, which they were. "Apparently I seem to attract attorneys. I was just informed by Elliot that Casey did everything short of throw herself on me to get my attention."

Alex threw her head back and laughed. The first real laugh she laughed since that fateful night on the mean streets of New York.

"Olivia, to be a detective you were always oblivious to the women who flirted with you or threw themselves at you. Hell how many times when we went out would I have to point out to you that they were flirting with you not trying to be nice"

'I knew they were flirting with me I just didn't want you to get jealous that's all."

Alex placed her hand on Olivia's chest and pulled back looking into Olivia's brown eyes. Feeling the steady heartbeat under her hand seemed to calm her as it always did. The look of love pouring from Olivia's eyes was enough to make her feel as if someone was squeezing the air from her.

"I was never jealous I knew who your heart, body, and soul belonged to. If anything I felt sorry for them. Because they would never know what it would be like to be loved by woman like you. That's what I felt."

"I wish I had…" Olivia had started to say but was stopped when Alex kissed her gently on the lips.

"Olivia there is so much I wish I had done differently to. But that is the past and as much as I wish I could change it I can't. What I can do is change the future. But I can only do that if you want to. "

"I'm not going to lie to you, Alex, I'm scared. I barely survived the first time. There is no way I could stand losing you a second time. That I won't survive. So I need you to be sure that this is what you want. That your escapades of pleasing your mother are done. Barring anymore drug lords coming after you, you're here to stay. And for the record the next time we tell you to drop a case drop the damn case."

"I'm just as scared Olivia but please lets be scared together. There is no other place I would rather be than with you. Screw the Cabot expectations. What's the point of being anything if you can't be yourself and be with the one you love? Believe me I will listen the next time you tell me to drop a case."

Olivia studied the crystal blue eyes that were looking at her. She fell fast and hard for those eyes when she first saw them and fell even harder when they looked at her like they were at that moment. Crystal blue eyes that was sparkling with love and truth pouring out of them. For the first time since that night she failed to take a bullet she felt as if her life was complete again.

"I love you Alexandra Cabot and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow I even find it hard to believe that this story is has ended. There will be an epilogue chapter to follow. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. As always reviews are welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My dear readers this is the epilogue for the story. I hope I have given it the closure for which it deserved and I hope everyone enjoys it. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

><p>Olivia stood at the mirror and remembered the case that sealed their future. They had been working a case where a woman claimed she was raped in a stairwell and an unknown black woman had saved her. When they finally found the woman she quickly disappeared and it took them several days to find her. It was when they found out the reason that the witness Nardalee Ulah refused to come forward is because she was an illegal immigrant that was terrified of returning to the Congo. It was during this case that Alex and Olivia both discovered that being raped was not enough to grant them asylum in the United States. That sent the wheels in motion for Alex.<p>

Alex had taken the time to investigate what could be done and had discovered that there was recently a successful court case where a war criminal was tried and convicted of rape as means of torture. Something that Alex really felt strongly about and wanted to assist with. After long hours of discussion and Olivia recognizing the head strong and determination to help the victims of the Congo from Alex. Alex joined the International Criminal Court and they agreed to work through the distance and work on their relationship.

They did until Alex showed up one day at the station. Olivia was panicked that something had happened because she wasn't due to come home for a week for another month. When Alex told her they needed to go some place private to talk Olivia felt her heart drop. She was fearing the worse and figured the safest place to hear bad news was in the precinct. She lead Alex to the interview room giving Elliot the look to stand by it wasn't good. What she didn't expect was Alex's reaction the second she closed the door.

Alex was immediately in her arms and kissing her as if her life was depending on it. When she finally broke for air she heard the sweetest words she could ever hear. Alex explained that her impromptu visit was because she had missed her so much and the one thing she realized was that she didn't want to waste another moment. She knew that they still had a lot to work through and her being in the Congo for two months at a time wasn't easy but the one thing she did know was that she wanted to be with her till the day she died, for real this time she had added with a smile. So Alex in her eight hundred dollar suit dropped to her knees and asked her to marry her. Olivia who had always thought she would be the one to ask Alex to marry was so happy that she didn't care either way all she knew was she would be spending the rest of her life with her soul mate. Which lead them to where they were at that moment.

"How does everything look?" Olivia asked glancing at Elliot who was sitting in a chair reading a newspaper.

"Everything is just the way you two wanted it." Elliot answered not looking up from the paper.

"You mind telling me how you can sit there all calm and relaxed while I'm nothing but a bundle of nerves."

"Simple I'm not the one about to commit myself to another for the rest of their life. I've already been in those shoes and was just as nervous as you were if not more so."

"Maybe that had something to do with your soon to be wife being pregnant at the time."

"True." Elliot said as he folded the paper and stood "unless there's another surprise you would like to share like maybe a little niece or nephew for me soon."

"I realize its hard for you guys to wrap your head around the fact that I am a woman but news flash I am." Olivia said giving Elliot a playful smack

"Oh we're well aware we just like to give you a hard time. Now are you ready because it is time to take those vows you've been fretting over.

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled "I have been ready since the first time she said yes.'

"Then let's do this." Elliot said as he opened the door leading to the small chapel.

The chapel they had chosen was small and simple in Queens. They didn't want something fancy and elegant just quick, simple and intimate with their close family and friends. Alex asked Donnelly to perform the ceremony and she had been more than happy to do it for them. Elliot of course was standing in as her best man and Alex had asked Casey to be her bridesmaid which had surprised everyone. Olivia had decided that she did not want to be walked down the aisle even though she knew without a doubt that Cragen would be honored to give her away. Alex who was perfectly ok with Olivia's decision had wanted to walk down the aisle and since her father and mother had passed she had asked McCoy to do the honor. He had agreed and was thrilled that they had finally put their difference aside and got back together.

Olivia's head shot up when she heard the music began to play and the back door to the church open up. Her breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of her. Alex wore a simple sleeveless cream colored dress that hugged her in all the right ways. She had left her hair down and flowing. The glow that surrounded her was breath taking.

"Breath Olivia." Elliot whispered in her ear.

"She's so beautiful."

"She is." He agreed.

Olivia unable to wait any longer took the last few steps to Alex which caused everyone to laugh slightly. She gently pulled Alex too her.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered holding her tightly against her. It took all she had not to grab Alex by the hand and lead her from the room.

Alex smiled at Olivia when she looked into her eyes. There was no denying the love she felt for her or the desire it was written there for everyone to see.

"Ladies would you like to make this official?" Donnelly asked

"Quickly." Olivia growled at the intrusion of their moment before remembering they did have an audience. Damn why didn't she just agree to a justice of the peace. Forcing herself to look away she took Alex by the hand and lead her to stand in front on Donnelly.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of these two women if anybody has just cause as to why these two women should not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Elliot glanced around the room vowing that if some idiot, which would be what they were, stood to object he would drop them where they stood. After a few seconds Donnelly continued.

"Before me today stands two women who I have had the pleasure and sometimes displeasure of knowing. Believe me when I say I have never met two people who belonged together more than these two. Alex you are a beautiful woman inside and out with a stubborn streak to match and Olivia I can say the same about you. What amazes me is that two people who seem almost exactly alike is able to balance each other out the way you two do."

There was a slight laughter with everyone knowing how true that was.

"It is my understanding that you have written your own vows?"

Both women nodded not taking their eyes off each other.

"Alex please recite your vows."

Alex took a deep breath to calm her nerves and hoped that her voice didn't crack while saying her vows.

"I Alex, take you Olivia to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Olivia please recite your vows." Donnelly said as she smiled at the women

I, Olivia, take you, Alex, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.'

"The rings please" Donnelly said as she held her hand out to Elliot. Once she had the ring in her hand she turned to face everyone "This ring is a symbol of your love. For it has no beginning and no end. Now Olivia if you will please take the ring and slide it on Alex's finger and repeat after me."

Olivia's hands was shaking as she took the ring from Donnelly and turned to place it on Alex's finger.

"Alex, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and love, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honor you till death do us part."

"Alex" Olivia said as her voice cracked full of emotion "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and love, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honor you till death do us part

"Alex if you will please take the ring and place it on Olivia's finger as you repeat after me.

"Olivia, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and love, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honor you till death do us part."

Alex slowly slide the ring on Olivia's finger as tears of happiness began to fall from her eyes

"Olivia, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and love, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honor you till death do us part."

"What god has joined together let no man put asunder. Ladies and gentlemen with the power invested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you wife and wife. Olivia you may kiss the bride."

Olivia smiled as she pulled Alex tight against you.

"I love you from here to eternity" she whispered to where only she could hear before kissing her.

Olivia broke the kiss when she began to hear people whistling, laughing, and clapping. Having Alex in her arm and knowing that she was hers till they died had made Olivia forget everyone was there. Slowly her and Alex turned and face their friends and family.

"Friends and family it is with great pleasure and my honor to introduce Olivia and Alex Cabot-Benson."

Everyone stood clapping as Olivia guided the love of her life from the chapel and out the door to their much delayed, but well worth the delay


End file.
